


The Pandemic Perturbation

by allhaildiscordia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Coronavirus, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize I really do, I don't think this is well-written but still I tried, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhaildiscordia/pseuds/allhaildiscordia
Summary: Sheldon has found comfort in Amy's arms in these hard times. Drabble.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 35





	The Pandemic Perturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the Coronavirus tags are now gone. It's fun while it lasted (Edit: found them).
> 
> Just a drabble that got stuck inside my head. The boredom of being cooped up inside my apartment for far too long is starting to aggraviate my anxiety. So again, I wrote a fic.
> 
> Grammatical errors abound. English is not my first language, so please bear with me. May or may not edit this later.
> 
> Characters are not mine, only the story. Any similarities to real life are not intended. 
> 
> Also, Shamy.

* * *

_Pandemic._

The moment he heard the word, he felt his heart skipping a beat.

_...it can cause mild respiratory illness, but can also lead to severe pneumonia to those with compromised immune systems..._

The television seems so distant now, the words almost a murmur to his ears.

* * *

_Mysophobic._

He had always hated germs. Those pesky, invisible microorganisms. They are always there, even if you don't see them, their existence like an itch inside his head.

Because of those abominations, one minute, you are healthy and happy and well, then you can be lethargic, and on the verge of death on the next.

That's why he always carry a bottle of Purell wherever he go, _just in case._

_He is not mysophobic. He's just being cautious._

* * *

He would have reached for his bottle of Purell, but he is currently deeply rooted on his spot in the sofa, almost rigid except for his fast, hitched breaths.

He needed to disinfect his bag. Who knows what viruses are there on the surfaces it has touched? And the table where he placed it needed to be disinfected too. 

_He can't take any chances._

Money is a cesspool of germs, it's a known fact. He should start Purell-ing his change again from now on, maybe until the pandemic has passed.

He knows he had promised Amy not to do it again, but she will surely see reason in light of what is currently happening.

He should also disinfect his cellphone. And his keys. _Just in case._

His brain has started listing all the things he needed to clean inside their apartment. The living room. His set of whiteboard markers. The whiteboard itself. The kitchen. Their key bowl. The door knob. That disgusting door rug. The list goes on and on, and luckily he could trust his eidetic memory to keep the list safe for him.

Don't get him started with his office at Caltech.

_Again, he can't take any chances._

And then his mind has wandered on the dangers the pandemic might bring to his friends and family. 

Penny is especially susceptible, since she just had her baby. Leonard is also susceptible, for he has been tired this past few days helping Penny.

Howard and Bernadette, and Raj too...if they get sick, who will take care of Michael and Hailey?

And then there's Amy. _His beautiful Amy._ He would hate it to see his Amy sick and suffering...

Then he remembered his Mom, who was already old, and is more susceptible to getting sick, as was said so in the news. Then his twin Missy (who also just had her baby), and Georgie, to whom he had just reconciled with. 

And Meemaw... _his dear Meemaw..._

* * *

His thoughts, which at first was like a steady stream of downpouring water, has started to become increasingly erratic, like violent water breaking free from the dam it was imprisoned in.

And then all of a sudden, he is five again, sitting in one of the benches in the hospital outside his Pop-pop's room, his Mom's hands in both his shoulders.

He could see his Meemaw talking to the doctor, and they are talking about "cardiac arrest" due to "severe pneumonia", and...

_"Sheldon. Please..."_

He saw his Meemaw steeling herself, but was dangerously close to tears.

_"Please come back...Sheldon..."_

* * *

He felt two cold (but soft) hands gently cupping both his cheeks.

Once again, he is back in the apartment's living room, sitting in a brightly colored sofa beside Amy.

_Amy. His wife. His beautiful Amy._

He wanted to tell his wife how beautiful she is, and how much she loves him. He wanted to ask why she seems to be on the verge of crying. Is there anything that's bothering her? Can he make it go away for her? 

That's when he noticed that he is actually shaking. And crying. 

And hyperventilating.

_Oh._

"Sheldon. It's me, Amy. Breathe slowly Sheldon. In...out, that's right Sheldon...breathe in, breathe out..."

He let the voice of his wife lead him to the present, away from the hospital corridors still in the peripheral of his vision, away from the antiseptic smell, and white coats, and white sheets...

"Amy...", he said at last.

"Sheldon.", Amy said, relief visible on her face.

Sheldon, albeit still shaking, hugged his wife, sighing contentedly.

* * *

"Sheldon, Penny texted me a while ago asking if we wanted to have dinner with them right now in their apartment. Howard, Raj, and Bernadette are coming too. Stuart also..."

Sheldon stayed silent, still hugging his wife.

He has stopped shaking a while ago, to Amy's relief.

"Whenever you are ready, Sheldon", Amy replied, still hugging his husband back.

He slowly let go of Amy, then gently reached out for her hand.

"Let's go, Amy. We don't want to keep them waiting", he said with a weak but sincere smile.

* * *


End file.
